1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for topically administering a fluid to the eye and, more particularly, to a device for controlling the self-administered delivery of a fluid spray mist to the eye.
2. Prior Art
Eye treatment solutions are normally self-administered by using either an eye cup or a dropper. The rim of the eye cup is configured to fit snugly against the soft tissue surrounding the eye. Because of the eye cup rim's mating anatomical design, the rim forms a positive seal when placed over the eye and gently pressed against the infra-orbital tissue. In operation, a fluid such as an eye wash solution is placed in the eye cup and the cup is held against the infra-orbital tissue of the eye. The head is tilted back to allow the solution to immerse the eye. The head may also be moved from side to side to allow the solution to be fully distributed over the cornea and the peripheral tissues of the eye.
Another popular device for self-administering a fluid to the eye is a eye dropper. The eye drop solution is delivered directly into the eyes from either a dropper or a dropper type bottle. The person is usually lying down or has the head leaning back during administration. When using the dropper method of administration, one hand of the user pulls the lower lid away from the eye to expose the conjunctiva so that one or more drops of the solution can be introduced thereonto.
While most people can manage either the eye cup immersion or the eye drop method for the self-administration of a fluid to the eye, there is a segment of the population which find these devices and methods awkward or difficult to perform because of various visual and/or physical limitations. For example, individuals having partial or impaired vision, neuromuscular problems, muscular and/or skeletal disease, and those lacking hand/wrist coordination would fall into this group.
In addition to people having serious eye disorders requiring chronic delivery of medication, there are others suffering from eye irritation of a more temporary nature due to exposure to common irritants in both the home and the work place. The most common irritants such as dust and air laden chemicals, industrial particles, smoke, smog, pollen, and chlorinated water, all cause various degrees of eye irritation resulting in much discomfort to the individual. People troubled by dry eyes may also benefit from using an atomized eye wash solution for eye hydration. Such individuals require eye hydration on a frequent and chronic basis in order to attain a degree of eye comfort. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a spray mist dispenser enabling the controlled and adjustable delivery of a fluid to the eye which is easy to self-administer, even for handicapped people, and does not require the user to assume a recumbent position to effect self-administration.